


是敌非友（Mr Stark & Mr Rogers）

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: 史密斯夫妇au，血族au





	1. Chapter 1

中文标题《是敌非友》，史密斯夫妇AU，一定HE。

1.

“我的天哪，史蒂夫，我的天哪。”

她踩下油门，急速变道。专门定制的奥迪在她的驾驭下横冲直撞，险之又险地擦过了无数个车辆，带着强烈攻击性的Alpha气息与车尾气一起冲刷着整条马路，引起程度轻重不一的不满和咒骂。

娜塔莎作为特工向来训练有素，她的战功奖章和授勋记录为她作证，’裁决’记录为她作证，单挑三代并全身而退的记录为她作证。即使在特工里她也是佼佼者，神盾局私下传言她冷酷自私、不近人情。小道消息都是瞎扯，不然娜塔莎现在也不会一边超速驾驶一边冲着空气咆哮：“是谁？！谁干的？”

史蒂夫感觉得到血液不断地从他喉口涌出；也许他骨头都快裂了，而黑寡妇的高速驾驶显然只能雪上加霜。他咬牙，眼前一阵阵的发黑，座椅在他的视线范围内不停摇晃。谁干的？他也想知道托尼斯塔克是谁；是他的合法伴侣？他的Omega？他的情人？他的仇人？想杀他的人？代号’IM’？他整整六年的谎言？神盾局危险人物清单第一位？他从暗格里拔出武器，托尼翻了个身，从钢琴后盖下面利落地翻出两把枪——以前它们一直在那吗，真的不会影响音质吗。他们黑洞洞的枪口对准彼此，在做过爱的客厅互相威胁。“托尼，你怎么能这样做？你欺骗我——”“骇人听闻的倒打一耙。谁才是骗子？”最后一个音节还没落到地上，危险的预感让他和托尼同时扣动了扳机，一连串地开火。

子弹从他肩膀穿透到墙壁，钻心的疼痛让他的左手直接废了。但骨头碎裂的疼痛相比这种荒谬感根本微不足道。他是谁？托尼斯塔克是谁？

史蒂夫在很多个措辞里面寻找了一个：“高等代际，级别二等。”

娜塔莎按着喇叭，一路轰鸣地狂飙：“我现在该问你怎么从二等手里活下来的了？”史蒂夫没法想那些，他没法回忆相关的任何过去了，他强迫自己从昏沉的神志里提起精神：“也许是因为它兼职担任我的丈夫？”

娜塔莎不可置信地重复：“什么？”

“他想杀了我。”史蒂夫说。

二战的炮火像择人而噬的巨兽，它锋利的镰刀带着军火的轰鸣，准确残酷地指使着收割生命，子弹从无数个枪膛里尖啸着飞出。昨天还在聚餐谈笑的战友，可能今天就会变成无法辨认的碎块，横七竖八地躺在战场的任何角落，发出难闻的腥臭。连收尸的待遇也不会得到。

他从二十一世纪醒来，从一个战场抵达另一个战场，从桌上拿起一份又一份报告。二战的死伤喂养了无数个异族，染红的河水旁边栖息着上千个巢穴。神盾局的报告显示，血族——藏在阴沟里的智慧生物们，他们甚至操控了德意的部分高级别反抗者，用亲属逼迫他们向法西斯投诚。我以为血族只是——都市传说？他说。尼克弗瑞摇头否决，不，他们在你身边的任何地方，并且仍在对人类社会造成威胁，我们需要你加入神盾，队长。

他们在你身边的任何地方。

该死，他以为他找到了他还只是个布鲁克林小伙时候的梦想，一个家，一个港湾，温暖、美好等总之一切正面意义的形容词的归属。现在？一个天大的谎言，而史蒂夫.罗杰斯是个彻底的蠢蛋。

他宁愿是在炮火连天的二战战场上被一百支加兰德半自动对着，也不想面临他结婚六年的Omega的斑奎蛇和鲁格红鹰。他单手给格洛克换弹匣的时候，脑袋里各种情绪不断盘旋到快逼疯自己。他想上去揪着托尼斯塔克的衣领问他为什么。也许他冲出去的瞬间就会成为一个被穿透的靶子。史蒂夫花了一秒来想这到底是算工伤范畴还是算家庭暴力范畴。上帝，他恨这个，他恨托尼斯塔克，也恨死了自己。

“一等的都死干净了，二代也有二代的死法。”娜塔莎方向盘猛地一打，声音冰冷。黑寡妇看上去像不好对付的样子了，像送完他去专属医院就想付诸行动，像马上就要带着一箱子银器去闯斯塔克大厦。史蒂夫担心地摇头，发出不赞同的阻止，但娜塔莎看不到。他强撑着坐了起来。他不再想了，过往的记忆比地心的岩浆还要烫伤，而他身上的伤已经够严重了：“不，娜特，我来。”

娜塔莎说你能下手？全神盾都知道你婚姻幸福，过度恋家，保护狂。她在后三个词上加了讽刺的重音。史蒂夫深深地喘了一口气，“就现在，他没比我好到哪去。”

娜塔莎飞快按出车载系统的神盾内部通话：“科尔森特工，巴顿特工注意，这里是代号9-047，黑寡妇。隐藏命令30206572。跳过任何审批，直接实行安排。命令：调动神盾一切资源，排查纽约所有医院，尤其是斯塔克工业名下的所有医院，立刻找到托尼.斯塔克的行踪。”

“娜塔莎，你不能……”

他又咳出了一大口血，后面的话没有说成——他昏了过去。

—— ——

佩珀波茨，第无数次，诅咒自己该死的顶头上司兼好友。因为她现在被迫在给托尼换心脏，一个能源意义上的心脏。她外行地拔出那个反应堆，电路短路的滋滋声和托尼不断的抽搐让她简直快疯了。低代际向高代际的保护欲是血族的本能，她的本能在跟自己打架，她用尽全力才平复住往外冒的激烈情绪，那让她不能冷静地完成“手术”。

抖着手把一切搞完之后，她感觉她需要十袋以上的新鲜血液（而不是人造血浆）来平复自己该死的翻涌的饥饿感。托尼看着她说是不是觉得人生挺操蛋的？她说：“我值得二十天以上的带薪假期，老板。”

托尼几乎是躺在血泊里，他还有力气抱怨：“亲爱的，你走的第三天SI就会倒闭。这可是个金钱至上的社会，SI倒闭了就糟了，我们整个分支得在街头流浪。好不容易有了个好心人想发点善心，还会被’先生，不需要钱，您有多的血吗’这句话吓到报警，不出五分钟神盾局又像苍蝇一样的赶来了。更糟的消息，我们请不起律师。”

“那告诉我哪个’猎人’这么不长眼。”小辣椒说，她摆出的是那种’不要对我说谎’的脸，“别骗我，你骗不了我。”

“是’Captain’，反正就是神盾养的那群婊子东西中的一个，这次是有点名气的那个。”

佩珀站起来，拿起了自己的包。她踉跄了一下，扶着墙勉强站住了，但还是足够俯视他，居高临下的那种：“不是全部实话。我觉得我管不了你的事了，托尼。我忍够了，我他妈、一点、也不想操持你的葬礼，托尼。你就是永远都这样对不对？永远不能稍微做一个正常的高代际？随便找个城堡好好呆着，划出一个领地范围，做你的身份应该做的事！而不是试图当什么整个世界的超级英雄！你也看到了，沟通都是无效的。他妈的人类，自私、多疑、自相残杀、到处犯罪，然后说这都是异族的错。他们早就无药可救了！你以为你是谁，和平鸽？叼着橄榄枝的那种？血族和人类的地下战争已经持续了上千年。你不能又想要这个又想要那个，又想要五大湖又想要里海。我的上帝啊，托尼，现在不是代际级别高就为所欲为的时代了。人类的子弹可以撕裂你，浓度稍微高点的血族都可以反抗本能，他们都能伤害你，美国甚至所有人都可以持枪——”

“佩珀，你冷静，你冷静。听着，什么事都没有发生，我好得很。”托尼做出安抚的手势。佩珀根本没有停下情绪失控的意思。

他只好抱住了小辣椒，拍着她的肩膀轻轻安抚，然后自嘲地说，“好吧。与其说是和平鸽不如说詹姆斯一世一不小心嫁进了英格兰，但结果比他烂多了。这一团糟的事是个意外，绝对不是我没事自找的。”  
  


“意外？你跟我说这是意外？”  
  


“——是巧合。世界上就是会发生很多巧合。史蒂夫.罗杰斯，我的现任Alpha——合法的那种——你知道是谁，你见过。这位先生，刚好在神盾局担任一个不低的职位，刚好是个枪法精湛的’猎人’，刚好对异族偏见颇深。我的婚前背景调查掉以轻心了。两天前才发现这件事。这说明婚前调查非常重要，你的婚前调查我包了——今天本来应该是和平的离婚对话，我们约了在家里聊聊。没谈拢。暴力分子们没谈拢的时候，响动就会大了点。邻居们都报警了。我猜离婚进程还要伤筋动骨。”

佩珀在他的肩头发抖，但没有哭。斯塔克工业的CEO、血族内斯塔克族系的核心之一推开了她的老板，她问：“Captain？”托尼点点头：“他就是Captain。”

佩珀说：“罗迪的事也是他做的，你的事也是他。这真是太棒了。他活不长了。”

托尼耸了耸肩：“我能说什么？好吧，他死定了。你总是对的那个。但交给我。我来解决，我能解决，一点家庭杂务而已。佩珀，你觉得欧洲怎么样？放个假去玩玩。”

小辣椒恼怒地看着这个十五分钟前还奄奄一息的好友，这个人从她的窗台飞进来的时候情况能严重得让她觉得天都要塌了，稍微能说话了就开始地跟她作对，太托尼了。

托尼坚定地回望她。因此她突然升起更强烈的愤怒，只是像以前每一次那样克制住了……这就是托尼，她告诉自己，这就是托尼，佩珀，别这个时候对他发火。

“托尼，你不好过，我不可能这个时候走。”她一针见血地说。

托尼勉强地笑了一下，他以为他很久以前就用钢铁浇铸的锁把自己彻底关闭起来了，但世界上总有很多意外，有史蒂夫这种操蛋的意外，就会有佩珀这种好得过了头的意外，超过了托尼斯塔克应该拥有的范畴。

发生的一切只是——太致命了，就像史蒂夫从餐桌底下摸出的盾牌可以准确致命地击中他的反应堆，后者正好是他能维持在阳光下行走的基础之一。他感到迅速而强烈地被背叛了，就像那次他非要亲手拔出艾丽娅胸前的十字架，盖上她的棺木，确凿无比地定证自己真正地孤身一人。

托尼感到嗓音干涩，他缓慢而又迟钝地意识到，他真的久违地为之疼痛。天哪，他甚至没有心脏，史蒂夫罗杰斯做成了一件大事，虽然他前任Alpha可能还没意识到这个。

Tbc.

#

那三个梗只有这篇我写了几段又废稿了……但皮皮和ay都喜欢想看，lof私信端又传不了word。我就先放出来吧写都写了。不会完全跟着文线走哈，而且不过脑比较放飞，打到哪是哪，没有斟酌，不检查……我这个坏习惯不知道什么时候才改，但是我确实是写完就无法重看自己的文。任何一篇。重看带给我的痛苦大于再写三篇掉的头发……

艾丽娅不是前任是姐姐，佩珀和罗迪是托尼的亲友，寡姐和冬是队长的。女巫是人类，幻视是血族。

目前三个连载中篇/中长篇，值此和一叶和这篇，不完掉任何一个不开新的，只写一发完，话放这了我不能食言！我会憋住的。


	2. Chapter 2

  
中文名是敌非友，史密斯夫妇au。  


2.

七年前，德国，斯图加特。

史蒂夫放下了食用甜点的叉子，他的左手摸上了夹克底下的枪，他意识到自己排上了正在角落边上挨个检查的德国警官们的清单队伍。

对史蒂夫来讲，这是21世纪的第二年，从他离开北冰洋起算，或者从他在时代广场仰头张望起算。眼花缭乱的21世纪，最令人熟悉、信赖的还是更新换代的热兵器，他慢慢摸着枪身的纹路。史蒂夫从一个战场，奔到第二个战场；二战已经过去，但隐秘的战争仍在进行。他选择“Captain”这个代号，正因为异族对他的债务清单比娜塔莎、克林特他们都长得多。史蒂夫是唯一亲历那个时代的阴谋的人，尽管他本人当时一无所知。

在美国，他可以亮出神盾局的特工证明，足以抵上十份驾照。但在斯图加特？行不通。他没有身份，没有护照，没有居住证明，没有任意一种能证明他出于正当理由远渡重洋越过国境的证据。一个特工如果要搞定这些才能越国境追杀食血的异族，那神盾局离零业绩倒闭也不远了。

他保持警惕，保持眼神的余光关注住盘查的那边。他们拦住了一个黑发的Omega。那位先生穿着三件套的昂贵西装，戴着茶色的半透明墨镜。他行色匆匆，但仍因盘查停下了脚步。

“不是吧，”他抱怨地说，“你们不认识我？”  


  
“请稍等……”

“不，我来找，”Omega的眼神四下游荡了一圈，然后像聚上焦了一样紧紧地锁在了史蒂夫身上，他毫不犹豫地直直走过来，“我来找我的Alpha，先生们，我不认为打扰好事是一种美德。”  
  


史蒂夫僵住了。这位陌生人像一阵风一样突如其来。他本应为被拉下水感到恼怒，但他低头就能看见Omega黑色的、卷曲的头发，弯过来的侧脸、长长的睫毛和焦糖一样明亮的棕色眼睛。托尼的手挽上他的右手，黑发陌生人的体温比他的体温高了些，他感觉到热气从皮肤的接触处一直烧到了他的脊椎。条件反射地，他的手指离开了枪并站了起来，甚至没有想过前因后果。

“我从巴黎来的，”托尼从口袋里掏出一本护照，在众人面前挥了挥，懒洋洋地说，“斯图加特人们，多学点巴黎，少跟柏林似的整个城市不解风情。亲爱的，我迟到了，你不会介意吧？”  
  
  
他实在太漂亮、太簇新、太闪耀；太自然而然地居高临下了。由此而来的说服力似乎是与这位漂亮Omega如影随形一般，所有人都在听他说话——因此满旅馆的人哄堂大笑起来。还有人冲角落嘘道：这里不是红灯区！  
  
  
史蒂夫揽住他的腰，低声说道：“当然不会了。”他冲德国人们笑了笑，有礼貌地说我的Omega心情不太好，见谅。人群发出善意的笑声，叫他们去开个房。  
  
  
事实上，史蒂夫的确开了一间房。

房门关上的刹那，两个人都松了一口气。这个张扬得过分的Omega先是直接从史蒂夫的水壶里倒了一杯水——史蒂夫想说我才用过那个杯子——他一饮而尽，才随意地冲史蒂夫伸出了一只手：“托尼.斯塔克。”   


“史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”史蒂夫伸出手回握。  


托尼吸了一口气，马上又深吸了一口气，然后眼睛转着在房间里围绕了一周，最后绕着他打了一个转，打量了他好一会儿。他就像一个闯进了不熟悉环境的猫一样，每一件物品都得到了他试探的眼光的洗礼：“只有你一个人住这？”  
  
  
史蒂夫奇异地并没有感到被冒犯，他笑着说：“只有我一个。”  
  
  
托尼拿起他倒扣在桌子上的杯子里的一个——那本来应该是准备给客人的杯子，并倒了一杯水给他：“那么罗杰斯先生，你为什么站在那，你想赶我走吗？”  
  
  
史蒂夫脱口而出：“不，当然不。”他马上就窘迫起来，他回答得太快了 ，显然这个回答也不够绅士。  
  
  
托尼果不其然愉快地笑了起来：“那就坐下喝杯水怎么样，”他给他拉开椅子，“也许我有幸能在你的日记里单开一页纸，名字叫……斯图加特的艳遇？”  
  
  
“我不写日记。”史蒂夫说，“但我画画。”  
  
  
“画家？”  
  
  
“画家。”  
  
  
“偷渡过来……写生？嘿，别那个眼神，你的口音是美国人，你偷瞄那几个德国佬的样子一看就没有护照。”

  
“准确地说，旅游，护照的确弄丢了。你真敏锐。”  


“察言观色是做生意的必修课，我是搞机器的，我这套能力跟我的CEO比逊色太多，只是你实在很引人注目。”托尼耸了耸肩：“我这种人一般负责在拍卖会上随便挑几幅顺眼的付款，然后回家把他随便挂在哪个走廊。”  


他是真的感兴趣地笑了：“能被你看顺眼的话应该不是一般的作品。”  


“嘿，金发碧眼先生，你就很让我顺眼，你可不是一般的人。”托尼意味深长地说。

  
史蒂夫和他对视，他们互相笑了笑。  


这个Omega真的很……很迷人，他很有魅力。他新奇又大胆，张扬并且神秘，涵养十足还善于调情。史蒂夫真的很乐意听他轻松地调侃和自嘲自己的名流生活，或者苦恼地告诉他自己的创造又不听他使唤从而搞砸了——史蒂夫连名字都听不懂的——某个实验。他不知不觉把自己的画册拿了出来给他看，而托尼一边说这也不怎么样嘛还不如我的程序画得好一边欣赏得久久不肯翻页的样子实在很可爱。托尼知识广博，并且深入，史蒂夫觉得没有他不知道的，他甚至感谢自己的四倍理解力和记忆力让他跟得上托尼某些时候的速度。尤其指聊到他专业领域的时候。托尼往往旁征博引之后，再表示自己比这些旁征博引正确得多得多，史蒂夫诚恳地觉得他是对的，托尼就显然地得意了一点，这让史蒂夫甚至去更认真地表示认同，因为这种反馈比扔一颗石子溅起水花还要自然，比摸一下一只海豚它就往上顶顶你的手心还要好玩。

史蒂夫试图向他解释自己的绘画意图，不知不觉就涉及到了他对21世纪和新科技的一些不适应。托尼是个不能再昭然若揭的科技派，他觉得自己也许冒犯了这位极客，但Omega只是耐心地倾听，偶尔会被他逗笑，大多数时候在善意地发出嘲讽。

这表面上看起来有些冲突，但是这真的不冲突，因为托尼看着他的时候那双大眼睛像融化的蜜糖一样流淌。他讲到自己的朋友，自己的感情，他把很多人模糊地说出来，他甚至说到了一点点神盾和血族——“经纪人和竞争对手”，他从不知道自己那么有倾诉欲，同时这么有扯谎的天赋。托尼介绍他自己的工作，诅咒烦人的董事会，对默认的潜规则生气，指责上流社会的繁文缛节。他抱怨的样子并不烦人，托尼用词精彩频出，比喻神飞天外，而且发自内心。看得出来他确实深受困扰而毫无炫耀的意思。史蒂夫觉得他像只踩在柜子顶上控诉柜子堆得太丑的孟加拉猫，连他迁怒地表示史蒂夫喜欢的名画不过是傻子富豪们为了攀比炒高的价钱的时候，史蒂夫也只想笑。天哪，托尼在跟他说话的时候他简直无法控制自己的笑。  
  
  
托尼恼怒地说你信不信我明天就能拿到。史蒂夫一边笑一边说相信，相信。托尼翻了个白眼说得了吧，那玩意现在挂在卢浮宫呢，我对违法犯罪没兴趣，除非价码再高点。  
  
  
史蒂夫问：“价码？”托尼说价码。比如——无意冒犯——如果今晚能是我的艳遇之夜，我甚至可以考虑给你摘个月亮。  
  
  
史蒂夫呼吸急促了起来。他没法拒绝这个——他不可能拒绝，托尼是迷人这个词的纯粹集合。但是他并不是只想要艳遇，或者性，或者诸如此类的。一见钟情这个词或许是太过于老土了，但是史蒂夫总是会为这个词买账。总是买账。他就是这一类型的人。七十多年前卡特小姐对他露出微笑的时候是这样。现在——就在刚才，也是这样。斯塔克先生抿了一口白水，在这个中世纪风格的旅店，做着手势对他讲述他理想的未来清洁能源将如何改变人类，水迹在他的嘴唇上反着亮亮的闪光，托尼无意识地舔了一下，他眼神热烈、专注，能吸引任何一个人。  
  
  
他沉默的时间有点太长了，托尼试探着说：“嘿，我现在可有点尴尬了。”  
  
  
史蒂夫告诉自己他不能在见面两小时后就说出一些过于唐突的话，比如我对你一见钟情我们可以开展正式的关系吗你不介意的话甚至可以直接结婚我们正好都是纽约人，他根本不希望因为自己的不够谨慎直接被排在这位Omega约会对象的评分最低位，托尼的评价十有八九是“玩不起，离他越远越好”。没错，他已经够了解斯塔克先生到底是什么样的人了，这就像命中注定一样——  


“好。”他说，“无论你提出的是什么，好。”

“我问你会赶我走吗，你说不，”托尼眨了眨眼，逼近他，天哪，托尼是个情场高手，而史蒂夫有限的情感经历也许并不能保证他不被看破，“不会赶我走，是直到今晚，还是直到什么时候？”  
  
  
他是从巴黎来的。史蒂夫想起托尼说他是从巴黎来的。事实上这位斯塔克先生大摇大摆，不请自来，反客为主。他根本更像闯入他生活的一整个巴黎。Ville de Paris。他的眼睛像太阳铺遍了波光的塞纳河，他身上的香水像鸢尾百合的气味，他连逼问人的时候声音都像巴黎的钟声一样不讨人厌。史蒂夫一直诚恳而坦白，他拿出了诚恳和坦白，他拒绝跟托尼玩聪明人的猜心游戏：“直到任何时候。你决定。”  
  
  
他把选择权交给了托尼而托尼大笑起来，黑发Omega一把扯过他的肩膀，史蒂夫真的没预料到——他可不是自夸，他在性方面的主动权还是相当Alpha的，一个由Omega给予并掌控的这么火辣而缠绵的热吻对他来说是第一次。

“你对自己的吸引力一点数都没有，自知之明评分为零，金发蓝眼先生，”托尼喘着气说，他眼里闪着跳跃的火花，“我来决定？你完蛋了，亲爱的。你自己不听警告的。”

——tbc

队长：我该怎么做才能不变成他眼里“很麻烦的要谈恋爱的”py然后被甩啊？

铁：我该怎么把这个天菜搞到手并且以后想、搞、就、搞？

队长：……他也喜欢我？

铁：？？这也太好上手了。行，这人没机会被别人上手了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱

3.

“哈……啊……”托尼整个人承受不住地软塌下来，他不受控制地颤抖着：“别……”

滚烫的精液射入柔软的体腔内，高潮的快感席卷了他的每一根神经。托尼眼神发黑，大脑一片空白，浑身通红地发出濒死的呻吟。他失神地想着他居然都有为一夜情对象活太好苦恼的一天，又为受孕的可能而情不自禁地羞耻。

史蒂夫将性器缓缓抽出，湿热紧致的内壁包裹着挽留着那根阴茎，直到它完全抽出，后穴还不能完全闭合。淫水混杂着精液马上从他后穴顺着股沟流到大腿根部，再流得床单也一团糟。他卷曲的黑发被汗水湿透了，连带潮红的脸色都带着情欲的味道。托尼半张着嘴无力的哽咽。他浑身上下是赤裸的，双腿弯折曲起，而Alpha衣衫齐整，衬衫上甚至还系着领带，这让他更情不自禁地从骨头里面发麻起来。

金发画家细细密密地亲吻他的脸颊，低声叫他的名字：“托尼，托尼。”他的声音和他本人一样温柔有耐心，要不是这位雕塑身材的画家有个太过于大的性器，这简直是一个完美的性爱对象——

并不很经常有人叫他托尼。斯塔克想。的确，他的正名是安东尼.爱德华.斯塔克；但除了佩珀和罗迪鲜少有人这样叫，低代际的血族——尤其他创造的那几个，一般都会采用各种尊称代替他的大名。他现在心里有些愧疚了，即使托尼并不后悔，再来十次他也要把这个好心又好骗的人类弄上床——

斯塔克氏族的现任代际首领发现：要编造一个人其实出奇容易。他只需要设想自己在九岁那年没有被绑架、没有误入血族的世界，而是安安稳稳地做着霍华德斯塔克的独子，一切便简单明了得多了。再掺杂一些他真正的人类社会生活，这几乎完全以假乱真了起来。斯塔克都不知道自己说的到底是一个用来泡这位金发甜心的编造身份，还是他臆想之中的另一种人生可能性了。

他要上MIT，当然是MIT。他的秘书和CEO得是佩珀波茨，他一定能从所有人里准确地把佩珀选出来。他喜欢呆在工作间里研发技术，两三天不眠不休地去攻关一道也许没多大意义的技术难题。他还是会研究军火和武器，理所应该，暴力是用于保护的。但他一定更钟情于清洁能源，这是一项他现在正在学习的项目。

他会喜欢红色和金色。金色正是这位罗杰斯先生头发的颜色。他很难相信这种事会发生在自己身上——机缘巧合地来到德国，就这样遇到了他的钟情对象。这有点像什么青春片，恋恋笔记本之类的，傻兮兮的爱情片。托尼明知道自己在偏向什么轨道，艾丽娅就是在这种轨道里自找死路的；但他就是像在阳关大道上踩了一个滑坡一样，冲着地心一路狂奔。唉，他扭过头盯着史蒂夫，这个金发的画家没什么出奇的，是啦活好身材棒；但不比他睡过的那些人精们来得聪明、有技巧、会讨好他。托尼想好吧，终极诅咒是正确的，每个花花公子迟早都会在一棵树上吊死，这从判断升级为了定理：因为连托尼.斯塔克都概莫能外。

哦天哪，他才扯着这位Alpha的领带说他完蛋了，但现在斯塔克自己才是完蛋的那个。他只能祈祷史蒂夫迟钝的感官晚一点发现这件事了。

斯塔克真的——真的遇到了命中注定，他现在能理解莎士比亚的情感戏剧，能理解萝丝和杰克道森，能理解奥菲斯和尤利黛，以及此前他嗤之以鼻的所有歌颂爱情的人类文艺作品——包含史蒂夫.罗杰斯本人的大作《窗台边上的黛丽丝》。

此前他从未想过自己的品味是一个感情丰富、助人为乐、礼貌耐心、有时候固执得出奇的艺术家，他以为他——万一迫不得已要结婚的话——会选择一个与自己剑拔弩张的Alpha，然后每天轰动纽约地互殴。他对伴侣的高标准严要求注定他只能找到过度强势的Alpha，而他本人的性格注定了这一切会像艾丽娅一样是个悲剧。但他的那套要求遇到史蒂夫就瞬间消解了，一个不能保护他这种Omega的普通画家居然能让他神魂颠倒，并且托尼居然在发愁怎么反过来从血族人类这堆破事里保护这个味道诱人过头的Alpha。爱情这玩意真的不能用逻辑去讨论。

这太傻了，他们才交往了两个月，托尼就在想结婚的事了。史蒂夫如果愿意讲课的话全美国的掘金者会为他疯狂，他们会把整个时代广场塞得满满当当，排着队想听罗杰斯隐藏秘籍的只言片语。

但事实上他们的相处就只是——只是很快乐。很契合。斯塔克用这个词用得有点多了：命中注定。

这太傻了。史蒂夫成为他的男朋友以来，他俩的太多行为都是“太傻了”的行为。他和史蒂夫在纽约的哈德逊河岸走到尽头，又从尽头走回来。他们在街区毫无目的地拉着手乱走，托尼给他挑鞋。真的，他做梦也想不到自己会站在运动鞋的鞋店给他的男朋友挑鞋，但他站在一整面墙前面的时候真的认真陷入了比较。

史蒂夫在他的斯塔克大厦的落地窗前支起了画架，而他搬来了一张工作台在JARVIS的投影下分析和工作。他们常常就这样消磨一下午，或者一整天。史蒂夫会主动去下厨把食物端过来，这时候他们就会坐在沙发上，他以对艺术作品见多识广而被培养的审美去评价史蒂夫的画作，史蒂夫用外行人的惊叹表达对他的工作的赞美和鼓励。然后他们一个站回画架前，一个坐回工作台。“你经常抱怨的经纪公司不喊你去全世界办展了么？要我说你就应该接受我的赞助——”“不，托尼，我请了年假。”然后他们各做各的直到夜色降临。晚餐过后一般他们会看一次电影，电影本身是经过JARVIS筛选才送到他桌上的。从小众的欧洲文艺片到全美风行的星际迷航无所不包，他和史蒂夫坐在一起聊天，聊电影，也不聊电影。环境的黑暗太适合谈情说爱，他们偶尔会看到一半就直接在沙发上做了起来，托尼会非常不尊重地叫AI直接关掉了屏幕，第二天再看剩下一半。

他们共用沙发，共用浴室，共用壁橱，共用卧室。尽管斯塔克大厦大得出奇，但是史蒂夫就是更喜欢这种感觉，因此托尼在考虑结婚后搬出大厦，定制个五居室带地下室的房子：要考虑史蒂夫的健身需要，也要考虑他自己的工作需要，更重要的是要放得下血族的肮脏小秘密而又完全不突兀，这就需求很多建筑上的门道了。

他知道他不应该踏出这一步，但斯塔克从来都不自欺欺人，他看得见自己和史蒂夫罗杰斯之间过了头的化学反应。他根本无法掌控这个，就像他无法掌控一辆刹车失灵的超速列车。

斯塔克清了清嗓子，他知道他在做什么，他要——他要选择变成托尼了，他人生的一大部分时间将要成为史蒂夫的托尼，而不是血族的斯塔克。他既不为之感到更轻松，也不为之感到更沉重。那只是——怎么说好呢，一部分人生的归属。

他从哈皮的口袋里拿出订婚戒指盒，打开盒子，把它放在桌上，像是从咖啡机里倒了一杯咖啡并放在了桌上。史蒂夫惊讶地看着他，他并不好分辨那到底是惊喜还是惊讶，还是惊恐——因为他上次做这件事的时候，佩珀波茨小姐真的很惊恐地表示她绝对不要这辈子都活在为他办葬礼的恐惧里。

托尼轻描淡写地说：“以防你哪一天想跟我结婚。公平游戏，主动权在你手上，你发令。”

史蒂夫用手撑着额头看着那对戒指，笑起来，他先是微笑，然后笑出了声，那真的是非常大声的笑。“天哪……”他轻微地摇着头，喃喃地低声重复，“天哪，托尼。我从没想过你愿意跟我……我们真是两个大傻瓜。越早越好，今天可以吗？明天怎么样？”

“滚蛋，我跟傻瓜这个词站不上边。”

史蒂夫站起来把他抱住，托尼怀疑这个金发大型犬简直想要抱着自己转圈，他把自己稳固地扎在了地上表示坚决不从，于是画家就只能紧紧地箍住他的肩胛骨，像想跟他融为一体似的，给出了一个过度亲密的拥抱。史蒂夫需要弯下腰来才能用这种姿势抱住他，这人的脑袋在他的肩膀那拱了几下，简直是过度兴奋地就着这个姿势把他压在了沙发上。

史蒂夫说：“那么，聪明人先生，您愿意尽可能尽早地跟傻瓜结成婚姻吗？”

托尼仰头看他，他感觉自己处境不妙并非常想要继续下去：“这是一个威胁吗？”

“什么威胁？”

“如果拒绝，就把我干到在教堂里除了I do一个别的词都说不出来的那种威胁？”他调情意味地用手指勾了勾Alpha的下巴，“我把那对还算值点钱的戒指交给你的时候教堂和神父就都已经准备好了。最后机会，如果想退回的话就现在。你不是第一个退回的。”

史蒂夫半跪下来，现在他和半躺在沙发上的托尼几乎平视了。

“不可能，托尼。”

他像在教堂——他几乎称得上虔诚地把那个环戒套上托尼的手指，然后吻了他的手一下。“你不知道我多荒谬，我在见到你的第一天就在想这一刻。”

——tbc.


End file.
